The subject matter of this invention relates to an automatic loading mechanism, and more particularly to an acid plater automatic loading or unloading mechanism which is utilized in the manufacture of printed circuit board panels.
In the manufacture of printed circuit boards and specifically in the copper plating process typically used therein, it is necessary to manipulate and transport thin metallic panels into and out of an acid plating chamber or acid bath. In attempting to automate this process, several problems must be overcome. These include the handling of panels of varying size, employing an automatic feed mechanism, employing an automatic loading mechanism, and efficiently processing numerous panels without damaging the delicate plates.
Artisans have developed several devices which attempt to overcome similar problems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,792 discloses an apparatus for automatically unfastening glass sheets from gripping machines; U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,073 discloses a pivotally supported gripping mechanism utilizing hydraulics; U.S. Pat. No. 1,462,468 discloses an automatic tray turning mechanism; U.S. Pat. No. 1,476,050 discloses a mechanism for handling formed sections of plasterboard; U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,333 discloses a mechanism for automatically laying down structural members; and U.S.S.R. Patent No. 745,801 discloses a mechanism for reorientating glass sheets using hydraulic actuator means. However, these prior devices do not overcome the problems of automatically handling a plurality of target panels wherein the panels vary in dimension and they do not overcome the problem of contacting only the extreme periphery of the thin metallic panels to prevent damage in the handling process. Similarly, it is necessary to solve the problem of avoiding any direct contact on the primary surface of the metallic panels, thus preventing a clamping or contact force which would cause damage to circuit lines. Finally, special problems exist in a manufacturing process which requires reorientating a plurality of panels, automatically, wherein the panels have varying size. These problems are not addressed by the prior art.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an automatic loading mechanism which can automatically accommodate a plurality of metallic panels of varying size.
It is also highly desirable to provide an automatic loading mechanism which contacts only the extreme periphery of metallic panels.
It is also highly desirable to provide an automatic loading mechanism capable of precision handling of delicate, thin metallic panels.
It is also highly desirable to provide an automatic loading mechanism which can automatically process a large number of metallic panels.
It is also highly desirable to provide an automatic loading mechanism which is capable of reorientating circuit panels to interface with discrete processing units.
It is also highly desirable to provide an automatic loading mechanism which is cost effective yet operationally efficient.
Finally, it is highly desirable to provide an automatic loading mechanism having all of the above mentioned features.